


You will be there

by Alienova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I have this head canon that Remus plays the piano, I hope this isn’t too terrible, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienova/pseuds/Alienova
Summary: Sirius, he thinks. When this is over, Sirius will be there.





	You will be there

Remus’ fingers stumble over the piano keys. He’s trying to play something upbeat and happy, to lift his spirits, but he keeps slipping into a minor key.

He’s shaking. A headache pounds dully behind his eyes. He feels like he’s made of lead, heavy and clumsy. His heart cannot seem to decide what rhythm it should beat in.

Sirius, he thinks. When this is over, Sirius will be there.

Any minute now. Any second. The waiting is the hardest part, he thinks.

His mind wanders. Dark thoughts. The music, he reminds himself. Keep playing.

His notes are messy. He mixes up sharps and flats, major and minor, loud and soft.

Any minute now, he thinks. Sirius, he thinks.

His hands bash loudly against the keys as the pain slams through him. He cannot hear, cannot see, cannot think or feel or breathe. There is just agony.

His bones are shattered and welded back together carelessly. His muscles are ripped and stitched back together in a crazy patchwork. His humanity is pulled gradually away from him. He feels it leaving him and tries desperately to cling to it, just for a moment, just for a little longer, but it slips from his fingers like liquid mercury.

The last thing he remembers is screaming for the pain to stop, begging for his life to end.

He wakes up slowly. He doesn’t try to move. He knows how much it will hurt. Just breathing is painful enough.

“Sirius?” He mumbles.

“I’m here. Sleep now, love. I’ve got you.”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really short, I know. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please comment or leave kudos if you did. xxx


End file.
